User talk:Francisco25
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Sample parties" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 22:54, September 8, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Some trick question :B Can you permit me to use your weapon thumbnails for my art? (BTW, It's at the link on my user page) HankGuideDude 04:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Need art I don't have art for my blazing knuckles, can you help me? Final508 18:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I go put all who I can do here and you choose what is best Like this? If wont like tell me This image rocks! Final508 04:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Gravity about Is that gravity for Powder Game? Final508 13:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes Francisco25 14:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Isn't that also my idea? Its way more different than yours, I'm still gonna get updates for my ideas soon :3 Final508 14:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now have 1 and -1 in my idea, they appear in the moon, and some numbers are different. Seaside 2 I have a problem on seaside 2!Is on the boss.Poisonshot 18:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You have one sniper in the game? If have, use an poison weapon which catapults card and attack and return when him attack. If dont have, put to your worst character dont walk and put far of the boss, the others attack and you revive them. Francisco25 01:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Okey,i finish seaside 2,but is now on submarine shrine!Poisonshot 23:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) If have the sniper who i tell before, pickup the triple poison and be shotting the arrows in the boss and avoiding the shots of the boss.if you wait much you will passa easy. If dont have the sniper, do the same who I tell for the seaside 2. Francisco25 21:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Okey but is now on piramid! I dont know how to pass the piramid why I ever lose my game and I stop play stick ranger, and I stop when get the Desert 7, after this desert appear the piramid, but I lose the game when it be atualized. :( Copycat! I have also the ocean idea.For a prove,read the page.Is what you had created today?The poisoner 22:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Or,you must have this enemy. I can also help you to create them.The poisoner 22:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I dont see that page. Ok, he can be on the Ocean 1. Also,you have copy my jellyfish(One of the first species i created). Sorry again, did you want to I remove him from the series? .-. Francisco25 22:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) No,i was just make the jellyfish on my original version,just enter on my user page and copy it.The poisoner 22:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok Did can you put your image on the slideshow if you have it on your computer? I cant find it. Ok.Is here. Airplane Why is bad?Is good,your airplane! Also,i can creates moutain 4 enemy???The poisoner 22:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok Francisco25 22:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Mmhmm... Sad Mask head... looks kinda like my angry mask head... Ludicrine 02:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sad Mask head? I never do one of it. Francisco25 23:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) If you are telling of my Blue Mask Bat? Why that head are the normal mask head .-. Francisco25 23:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) COPY!!! Ball not my idea?It my idea, i send it at ludicrine.It my idea.MY IDEA.The poisoner 22:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ You create it but this is MY version of the ball you can create any head, species, stage, but I have my version and you your version. This is not the same of your, this is MY version and not YOUR version. And I dont see any ball to copy you. I cant do anything and you tell that is a copy. ¬¬ Francisco25 23:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I will continue with MY version of the ball head and the jellyfish species. If you tell that I copy you, I will ignore why isent a copy, is a version. Francisco25 23:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that you write much species and heads at an article, to only tell to the others who use this that is a copy. ¬¬ Francisco25 23:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It powder game Ball?If not, ok. Why I will put the powder game ball at an SR article? ._. Francisco25 23:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You copy me because jellyfish was my idea, for prove, i created:Suit of Jellyfish before you create them. Also you "version" no always do me you not copy me.The poisoner 11:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Please Can I use your idea of ocean and try my hand, I will just take your idea of ocean (an ocean and I will do my part, different from yours:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I have good ideas for this, but I would like to try, see how it feel to have such a world project:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Please, say that it is correct ...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) You can, but use your ocean and no my Francisco25 21:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC)